The Reminder
by LooneyLovey
Summary: Something happened, something she will never forgive him for. But don't judge a book by its cover, or in this case a culprit.
1. Carbon Copies

**Disclaimer: If roses were yellow and violets were green, Gregory House would still be as mean. Nope, I don't own House :)

* * *

**

Help was what Alison needed, and fast. A little over two months ago she found out that she was carrying another life inside of her, another life that hadn't been her choice to make. She hadn't told anyone and it was a choice that she regretted daily. The _father_ was a well respected doctor, one that everyone knew and respected so if she did tell anyone, chances are they wouldn't believe her. The real kicker was that three months ago he had proposed to her and she hadn't accepted.

But she couldn't think about that now, she had a job to do. After finishing her normal morning routine she drove to the hospital, wondering what the day would bring.

As soon as she walked into the conference room she was greeted with the sight of Eric Forman drinking coffee and reading the paper. What an exciting life she led.

"Morning Cameron," he said to her as she hung up her coat.

"Morning," she mumbled back to him. Turning up late was unusual for her, normally it was the other way around, him hanging his coat up while she sat at the conference table drinking coffee and reading the paper or a medical journal; but today she had overslept, a mistake she was surely going to pay for later.

"Do we have a case today? Or is he going to send us down to the clinic again like last week, you know I think I caught something from one of the snot ridden kids that I had to look at," she grumbled.

If asked, Alison would describe herself to normally be a level headed, fairly easy going person. But, having a baby grow inside of her was not conducive to level headedness. Thanks to the baby she now found that she had a quick temper, which then took ages to deflate.

"No case. He isn't even in yet, but what do you expect; he's House. Now that you mention it, you have been looking ill these last couple of days, are you sure that you want to work today? You could take the day off and I could cover your shift?"

Alison thought back to her last sick day that she had taken off and suppressed a shudder, she had become _his_ own personal kicking bag for the whole day as he was on holiday too. Determined not to let the thought bother her she decided to keep her mind busy, and listed all the obscure infectious diseases she could think of.

"No, I'll manage," she said with a forced smile, "what would happen if House and Chase don't turn up? You wouldn't be able to manage. But I wouldn't recommend coming near me today," she said.

He laughed, "well, the offer will be on the table until House gets here, and yeah; don't come near me. Eww nasty germs!"

"Forman you work in a hospital. Grow up. Stop acting like House," she snapped.

He looked over the top of his paper at her, his face set in a shocked, yet somewhat amused expression. Alison didn't blame him for his shock though, as at the moment smallest things annoyed her greatly. She made her way over to the coffee machine – still listing obscure infectious diseases – to begin making the coffee House would surely demand as soon as he walked through the door, when Forman decided to voice his worries.

"Cameron, do you really think that we are turning into carbon copies of House?"

Alison turned around to face him, and she looked at him, really looked at him; his mouth was set into a thin line and his brow was furrowed. He really was worried that they were 'turning into carbon copies of House'. Forman's worry unnerved her, he was normally the one who reassured all of them, not the one who needed the reassuring.

"Forman... Eric, he has been our boss for three years, of course we will be a bit like him, but don't forget who you are. House can't change that. You never know, we might be rubbing off on him," she said, nearly laughing at the thought of House coming in every morning, greeting them with respect then tottering off to do his own clinic hours.

"Wishful thinking Cameron," he said chuckling, the frown disappearing from his face, "wishful thinking."

"I suppose it is," he sighed, "but wishing for him to be a little nicer can't hurt, can it?"

"No, I suppose not," she said and it was her that chuckled this time.

Forman picked up his paper and started began to read it from where he had left of, while she turned around and continued to make the coffee. Pouring a mug for Forman, but not one for herself. No one seemed to notice that she had made a switch from coffee to fruit juice, but if they had, they hadn't said anything to her for which she was grateful. The last thing she needed was baby's _father _asking incessant questions about her new drinking habits and the cause of them.

When the coffee machine beeped Alison jumped a mile high. She turned around to look at Forman to see if he had noticed, but to her relief she found he was still reading his paper. Alison let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding when he said nothing. Another thing she didn't need was anyone questioning her readiness to jump at the slightest thing.

As she passed the conference table, she set a mug of coffee in front of Forman and received a thank-you nod in return, then carried on to her desk where a mountain paperwork awaited her.

The rest of the day passed in a quiet ease, neither of them seeing Chase or House, and neither of them caring.

* * *

**So, who do you think if the father? Review and let me know :) **


	2. 911

**Disclaimer: *sigh* nope, not yet.

* * *

**

Instead of getting home early, she got home late. She and Forman had caught a case an hour before they were due to go home, and because of the lateness of the hour they had decided not to call the rest of team in. House would only grumble and Chase, Chase wouldn't be happy. They had solved it fairly quickly once the patient had decided it was in their best interest to give them their full medial history. Warts and all.

But, she still home three hours later than she was supposed to.

In an attempt to put of going home for as long as possible, she circled the block around a few times then went to the corner shop for a pint of milk, which she then promptly threw away as soon as she got outside, she wasn't allowed to buy anything that wasn't on the shopping list. Alison knew that in the end though her attempts were useless, it was just delaying the inevitable. With that thought in mind she parked her car and started the journey towards her apartment, her heart heavy and her stomach in knots.

When Alison walked up the steps to her apartment she thought it was strange that no sound could be heard coming from inside the apartment. She prayed he wasn't there, but as she had learned the hard way, her prayers were useless. He was always there, whether she wanted him there or not.

As soon as she entered the door, a palm connected with her cheek. The injury was instantaneous, and she tasted the blood from her now split lip. She looked up to meet the eyes of her tormentor. Robert Chase.

What she didn't notice, when she was circling the block putting off going home, was the pair of worried blue eyes that followed her every move. Although the person belonging to the blue eyes lived a good twenty minutes away from her, he had decided to stop by and pay her a visit. She hadn't seemed herself lately and he wanted to know why. He _had _to know why, he hate mystery.

His duckling in question had taken more sick days than usual and blue eyes had noticed that during differential she had become quiet and withdrawn, only offering suggestions for the diagnosis when called upon and before she answered him she always glanced at Wombat, almost asking for his permission to answer; he didn't like it. Since when did she need permission to answer answer him?

When Alison went into her apartment complex, Blue Eyes (aka House) followed her. He had discovered – after practising on sneaking up on Cuddy more times than he could count – that if he supported himself against a wall, he could move without his cane, and that way people didn't know he was coming. Okay, it _was_ more painful and time consuming, but he wanted to get to the bottom of his ducklings 'offness'. He still carried his cane around with him though, just in case.

House was brought out of his cane related musings when Alison unlocked the door to her apartment and was greeted by the reason for her personality change.

"Do you know what time it is?" Chase practically screamed at her as she stepped inside the entrance to her flat. They both forgot that the door was still open, allowing House to hear, and see the whole altercation.

"I..." she trailed off, not knowing what to say to him. She didn't get chance to speak as the next thing she knew she was being thrown across the room by an very irate Chase.

"I told you to be home three hours ago! I know for a fact that you finished work three hours ago. So where were you?"

Alison got up off the floor and stood there, her face hidden by her long hair. She looked so defenceless, House thought while inching closer to the open door, fists clenched in anger. The curiosity he had felt towards his ducklings 'offness' was nothing compared to the shock he felt of just how badly the reason for it was treating her.

"Chase, we caught another case before we went home, I didn't get chance to call you-" She didn't even see it coming, his fist connected with the side of her face and she was thrown backwards by the force of the punch.

House came to his senses and took his phone out of his jacket pocket, and dialed 911.

"I'm calling to report a case of domestic violence..."


	3. House?

**Disclaimer:** ***Checks mail* nope, not mine.

* * *

**

"Alison, get your ass in here now!" Chase yelled, making her jump. He was only in the bedroom, which was just across the hall, and yet he still felt the need to shout at her. He always felt the need to shout, it was the only way he knew how to talk to her. Though, there were times when he was nice to her, but they were few and far between, and normally only in the presence of others.

"Yes Chase?" she replied, making sure to keep her voice devoid of any emotion. But Alison felt her stomach clench, she could guess what was going to happen next. And sure enough, he proved her right.

"Why didn't you do my laundry, or better yet go food shopping, or even clean the dishes? Are you that incompetent that you can't do anything around this sorry excuse for a flat?" Without waiting for an answer he carried on, "I want you to say you're sorry and go and cook my tea, and if you can't do that properly, I think I will have to get you re-acquainted with The Closet."

Alison sighed, that threat had always been Chases favourite. The Closet was just that, a closet. It was small, cramped and dark, and was littered with useless boxes. There had been many a time where he had locked her in there with no food or water. The longest he had left her in there was a day, her shortest stay only few hours; but the length she was in there for didn't matter, it was the fact that he locked her in there that hurt her. More than the words and the beatings. Sitting alone in the dark was not a good pastime for someone like her, her parents had always told her she had a good imagination, and during the many times she had been locked in there she would wished she hadn't.

"I'm-I'm s-sorry Chase," she stuttered.

A few months ago he had started to insist that she apologise every time he spoke about The Closet. And one night, after he had finished with her, she had come up with an interesting though, what if she locked him in there? What would happen then? Of course, she would never actually try to lock him in, she still had some sense of self preservation left, but it was an interesting idea.

Police sirens pulled her out of her musings and she wished that this time they were coming to arrest Chase. In her mind she imagined them breaking down the door, and leading him out in handcuffs. But, her wish would never become a reality.

The cop cars drew nearer and she started to panic, it was okay to wish for him to be taken away, but what would happen if he actually was taken away? Would he go to prison? Would he go quietly? If he did go to prison, what would happen when he was released? Would he demand to know her baby? Her mind raced with an endless amount of questions.

She was so caught up in her own little world that she didn't realise had made his tea on while autopilot. Just as she was about to pick it up and take it to him, someone started to bang incessantly on the front door. The banging startled her so much that knocked the plate off the counter with her elbow, and she could only watch as it fell to the floor then smashed into a thousand tiny pieces.

"Clean that up," he yelled, after hearing the noise, "and you better do a good job of it or else." The unspoken threat hung over her head but he wasn't done yet, "after you've done that – and you better do it fast – I want my tea. Jeez Ally, can't you do _anything _right," he roared.

As soon as he had finished yelling he appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. Alison gulped audibly. She was in big trouble, it looked like she would be spending the night in The Closet.

The knocking on the door grew louder and louder, but neither of them paid it any notice. As Chase started to advance on Alison she looked around for an escape, she couldn't climb on the counter tops as they were full of dishes and knives, but she could duck under his arms as he came closer. When he was less than an arms length from her she did it. She ducked under the arms that made to grab her, and ran away from him.

"Alison, get back here now!" Chase yelled, whipping around to face her.

Alison looked around, there was no way out. She couldn't run to the door as he would reach it first, and she couldn't lock herself in the bathroom because it didn't have a door. She had no where to go, she was trapped.

"Chase no, please don't!" Alison whimpered as he started to walk towards her. He didn't move fast though, every step he took was cold and calculated. Alison feared for her life, and that of her unborn baby, she had never seen him this angry. If she ever got out of here alive the first thing she would do would be to tell someone of the baby and what Chase had done, she couldn't bring a child into _this._

The banging at the door stopped, she only had a split second to ponder why this was before there was a loud crash, and three strangers entered the room.

"Freeze, hands up!" two of them yelled, the other stood to the side of them, leaning on a cane. It was then that she recognized one of the strangers.

"House," she breathed. He turned his gaze away from Chase to look at her, not making any attempt to get closer to her in fear of scaring her. Alison slid down the wall she leant against, this was all too much for her.

"Dr. Robert Chase you under arrest. The charge being domestic violence, is there anything you would like to say?" one of the cops asked as the other handcuffed him.

"Yeah, there is. Alison, this isn't over," he threatened, turning to look at her. It was then that House moved towards her, and 'accidentally' hit Chase round the head with his cane. The cops chose not to comment, they had both heard what he had been yelling before they broke the door down and had they been allowed to they would have decked him one for putting someone through what she had been through.

When House got within a few feet of her, something clicked for Alison. She began repeating the words 'I'm sorry' over and over again and started to rock backwards and forwards on the spot.

"Cameron," House murmured.

But she hadn't heard him, he signalled for the cops to take him out of the room and started his approach again.

"Cameron I need you to listen to me, he's gone. He can't hurt you any more, I wont let him." His words seemed to have some affect for when she looked at him she stopped rocking and started crying in earnest.

"Shhh, it's okay, it's okay," he said, sliding down the wall to sit beside her.

"H-House," she croaked, as he pulled her into his lap. She latched on to his jacket, and tried to burrow into the fabric of it.

"He wont hurt you again, I wont let him," he repeated, while stroking her hair.

They sat like that for while before the EMTs showed up at the door, thankfully she had fallen asleep after exhausting herself from crying, so getting her onto a stretcher was an easy task. It was only when they placed her in the ambulance did House let go of her hand.

"Sir, I'm afraid you can't ride with us. Only blood relatives can," said the one EMT.

"I'm her boss," he growled, "and I'm coming with you." His tone left no room for argument and the two EMTs didn't question him. One sat in the back with him, monitoring her vitals – a job he could have done himself had he not been paying more attention to the steady rise and fall of her chest – while the other drove to the hospital.


	4. Proven Right

**Disclaimer:** **Do I really need to say it?  
**

* * *

Alison had been brought to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital; it was quite a spectacle to behold; the world renowned doctor Gregory House holding on to the hand of the person he had come to respect and admire, and possibly even love, running with a gurney. Her gurney.

She had been treated for the external injury's first, and was then sent up for an MRI to asses the internal damage. While MRI took place House had secluded himself in his office. The misanthrope paced the office floor until his leg hurt, and then paced some more, waiting for any news on her condition.

* * *

In the end House had given up on pacing and started to read about the Clinical aspect of abuse, his ipod was on full blast with the Stones singing the melodic line 'You Can't Always Get What You Want'. This meant that he was completely ignorant of Lisa Cuddy entering his office and screaming his name.

"House," she tried, but received no answer from the man the chair."House, HOUSE!" She yelled.

Lisa Cuddy was standing in front of one Gregory House waiting for him to acknowledge her. He finally did, looking up and that was when she saw the reason he hadn't answered her, his ipod was on. She now hear the music blaring from the headphones and he had a medical journal lying open on his lap. Lisa could have sworn she heard the Rolling Stones 'You Can't Always Get What You Want', but that could have been her imagination.

"What."

Short and to the point, just like House.

"Cameron's awake," she said.

His ipod was left forgotten as he sprinted out of the door, cane in one hand medical journal in the other.

Throughout the time she had known him, Lisa Cuddy had never seen him move so fast, not even escaping Clinic Duty and it brought a tear to her eye as she remembered a conversation that she had had with him earlier that day.

* * *

_Lisa was getting annoyed, where the hell was he? He was three hours late for Clinic and she was short staffed. Normally Cameron helped out but she had decided not to turn up today. It wasn't like her, but she wasn't going to begrudge the girl for playing hookie from work for a day. Though, if it did continue then they would have words. _

_She sat thinking about Alison and about how she seemed different if compared to a couple of months ago; her hair was badly kept, she hardly ever wore make-up so the dark circles under her eyes were even more pronounced and her clothes appeared to be hanging on her petite frame. Overall she looked like hell, and she decided that if she didn't look any better by the time she had come back to work, she would have a woman to woman talk with her about what was happening with her. Because something else and Lisa Cuddy would find out what that 'something' was. _

_Her musings were interrupted by her office door being slammed open. It was House._

"_What do you want House, shouldn't you be in Clinic?" she asked. _

_She knew it was useless reminding him about it but if anyone asked, she could answer truthfully, she had tried (albeit somewhat dejectedly) to get him into the Clinic._

"_Alison," was the only word that came out of his mouth. _

_Never in all of her time in Plainsboro had she heard him call Cameron Alison. And she wasn't sure whether to be happy or concerned. _

"_What about Alison House, she's off today."_

"_I didn't sign anything," he said and Lisa scoffed, since when did House care about holiday forms and days off slips? Never, was the answer._

"_You never do," she said, bemused. _

"_Chase is off too and now Alison... I think I love her."  
Lisa couldn't speak. House had always had the ability to shock her like that, she hadn't ever in her life had she been so shocked, now this was properly because he had been talking about days off before hand, but even still..._

"_Okay, that's a leap," Lisa muttered, her voice not quiet steady. _

"_Chase is hurting Cameron," he said simply. _

"_That's an even bigger leap. What even gives you the right to accuse someone of abuse? And, did I even hear you correctly? You just said you 'loved her'. House..." she trailed off, not quiet knowing what to say so she decided to say nothing at all. "I may not have control of whether you're in Clinic or not but at this moment in time if you do not get your ass down into Clinic, I will suspend you and leave it up to the board to decide whether you stay or not. Now OUT House."_

_He left with a frown upon his face. She didn't believe him. _

_Lisa was still sat at her desk ten minutes later, wondering if she had made the biggest mistake of her life when her phone ringed._

* * *

House made it to her room in record time, not even caring if people were in the same elevator cart as him. He had purposely whacked a couple of people with the medical journal he was still clutching in his hand because he was nervous, Gregory House was nervous. It wasn't a feeling he was accustomed to and he didn't want to become accustomed to it, he didn't like it.

He peered into her room to see if she was still awake and to his relief found that she was, he hobbled to her side and took her hand in his. Cameron gazed up at him and his face morphed into a smile, which then made her smile at the sight of him smiling.

"H-House," she said, her voice sounding raspy.

Her voice was raspy due to the tube which had been put down her throat during the operation, he brought a cup to her lips and told her to sip it slowly.

"I'm here," he murmured, grasping her hand in his.

He started to caress her hand and his mouth formed a small smile when she didn't pull her hand back.

"Thank you," she said, her voice filled with emotion.

"You welcome... Alison," he said, using her first name, for the first time in a long time.

"No, I mean thank you for saving my life... and for being here," Cameron explained.

"Alison-" he started.

Houses reply was cut off as a police officer came in, one that strongly resembled Chase and Alison looked a little queasy, went as pale as a ghost, then fainted.

One word from House was all it took to have the Police officer quaking in his boots.

"Out!"

It was the quietest tone anyone had ever heard him used, but that didn't discourage that fact it was probably the deadliest tone that his voice had ever taken.

Without thinking of the consequences he locked the door after the police officer had left through and stumbled over to the bed, his cane laying on the floor, and he had no intention of bending down to pick it up when Alison was still dead to the world.

He sprinkled some water over her face and she mumbled something intelligible as she came back to the world of grumpy doctors and underpaid staff.

"Hey," she grumbled, "I'm really getting sick of the land of murkiness." Despite the seriousness of the situation, he smiled. His smile turned into a frown when he remembered what he was try to say before he was interrupted.

"Alison... what I was going to say before I was rudely interrupted was that I-"

"House! Unlock this door or else," Lisa Cuddy screamed.

"Perfect timing" he grumbled under his breath, and Alison wouldn't have caught the comment had his face not been so close to hers.

"House," she yelled again.

"I'm coming woman!" he shouted back, making his way to the door. When he opened it he came face to face a very irate Cuddy.

"House," she said, the expression on her face betraying the rage her voice did not

"Cuddy," he said smirking.

"Clinic. Now," were the only words she spoke.

"But Mummm," he whined.

"Now," she repeated.

"But, what about Cameron?"

"I can look after Cameron. House..." Though the threat had not been spoken it was there, hanging in the air over his head.

She looked over to see Alison looking at Greg with an inkling of admiration, she couldn't fathom where that had come from.

"Look," she conceded, "if you do one hour of Clinic you won't have do any more for the rest of week."

"Done," he said gleefully.

He turned back to Cameron to see a small smile on her face and smirked at her, "see Alison, that's how to get out of Clinic."

"Out House," Lisa commanded.

"Fine, fine. I'm going, happy now?" he said, limping out the door. Lisa closed the door behind him and she made her way over to Cameron, muttering under her breath about him loosing the cable privileges he had permanently.

"So dear, how are you feeling?"

"Not too bad, all things considered," Alison answered, wondering why Cuddy was talking her to her, she never normally did.

"Good, that's good. Alison... let's cut to the chase, you need to tell me what happened," she said, startling the woman before her, "start from the beginning."

* * *

**Cookie if you review :)**


	5. Bad Luck and Underpants

**An now, time for some comic relief :)

* * *

**

When Alison said nothing she tried again, "Cameron... Alison, you need to tell someone. It's not healthy, keeping it all bottled up."

"I-I don't think I can, it's too soon..." she said, trailing of as she started to re-live her last encounter with Chase, the one that was responsible for her lying in the hospital bed.

"Bullshit," she said, startling the young woman at her crude language, "you need to tell someone. And, since you don't really have anyone else, you might as well tell me." As she spoke Alison knew that nothing good would come from the conversation, her gut told her not to trust Cuddy, and her gut was usually right.

"Maybe in a few days," she said, thinking on her feet. She needed to give Cuddy a reason to leave, something wasn't right. "It's too raw at the moment."

Seeing that Alison wasn't going to tell her in she conceded, "fine," she said, "I'll be in my office if you need me, don't hesitate to ask for me." She smiled sweetly at her before leaving the room. Effectively leaving her alone with her thoughts. Thoughts she didn't want to be left alone with... she wondered what Wilson was doing, maybe she could get him to visit her.

* * *

James Wilson was having a bad day. He didn't usually have bad days, but when he did, they were the ones you hoped never to get.

When he woke up this morning he realised that his alarm hadn't gone off, the only saving grace was that he had an internal timer. Thankfully that little setback didn't make him too late, he was only a few minutes behind his usual schedule. The next thing that happened was his car wouldn't start, that problem was a bit more troublesome than getting up a few minutes late, but it was resolved by calling for a taxi to pick him up, and take him work – he didn't have time to figure out why the car wouldn't start, he was already a little late. That wasn't too bad, just a bit costly, but not the worst thing that happened so far. When he eventually got to work – the taxi got stuck in traffic – he discovered, much to his displeasure, that in his rush to get ready this morning, he had forgotten to put underpants on.

If asked, he wouldn't be able to answer how he had forgotten to do something so basic, something he had done for the whole of his life – except for his early years when he didn't know what underpants looked like as they were nappies. It was like an embarrassing childhood dream, he just hoped no one would try to pull his trousers down. Not that he thought anyone would... well for except House that was, if he knew then there was no guessing what he would do with the knowledge.

The last part of his day that had decided to go wrong was something that was outside of his control. He ran into House a little while ago and he had told him – more like yelled at him – that Cameron was in the hospital because of Chase. When he first heard the news had been sceptical, Chase would never hurt Cameron, he loved her. But House had, surprisingly, taken the time to explain to him what he had seen and heard. James was on his way to visit her now.

He saw Cuddy approaching, and he was about to say something when he hear her muttering under her breath. James caught snippets of the conversation she was having with herself when she passed him.

"Stupid bint, doesn't know when to take help provided, I bet-" she stopped as soon as she realised who she was passing, gave him a small smile, then carried on up the corridor muttering to herself.

He carried on walking towards Cameron's room, a puzzled expression resting upon his face.

* * *

It was easy to say that Gregory House hated clinic duty with a passion. Snotty nosed, noisy kids who didn't know left from right complaining to him that 'they had an ache in their tummy' was not how he wanted to spend his day. Especially when Alison was lying in a hospital bed on the other side of the hospital, after being beaten up by her psycho ex-boyfriend. But, he reminded himself, he only had 42 minutes and 22 seconds left of clinic duty before he was free to go.

"Next," he called.

To rest his leg he had propped the exam room door open with his cane. Sure everyone could hear other peoples diagnosis's, but at the moment in time he couldn't quite bring himself to care.

"I said next, " he called again when no one appeared in the doorway.

An old man of about 62 walked into the room, and then sat down without an invitation. Not that House would have given him one, he just found it interesting to see if people had manners or not, and in this guys case it was a not.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked in his most 'professional' voice.

"Well doc, I seem to be having a bit of trouble down there," he said, pointing to his lower regions.

"What kind of 'trouble'," he said, making the air quote signs around trouble in his usual 'Housey' manner.

"Well, ah... you see-"

"Oh get on with, some of us don't have all day," yelled someone from the waiting room.

"He's impotent," yelled another.

Taking pity on the man House decided to have a little fun, and yell something back, "to the two guys who just interrupted this man, get out of the clinic, I wont be seeing you today. And, if you don't leave this clinic in the next two minutes I will botch every extremely painful medical test I will put you through, and bill you for all of them, just because I can. Anyone else want to say anything?"

The grumbled groans of a few people reached his ears and he smirked, then turned back to his patient, prescription pad in hand.

"A prescription for a few little blue pills is what the doc is ordering. Enjoy!" he said as he scribbled something down and handed him a piece of paper. The old man smiled gratefully before tottering off to fill his prescription, and hopefully make some woman happy.

What an exciting life he led.

* * *

**Just a quick little AN, if you have read this story before I went back and re-edited all of the first four chapters so they read much more easily now. I'd recommend checking them out again, wink wink ;) **


End file.
